Dogbeard's Bathtub Battles Game
Dogbeard's Bathtub Battles can be played both in the Tournament Arena and at My Room when you buy it at the W-Shop! It's also a parody of Battleship! Bathtub Battles is a pirate-themed visual version of the popular children's game Battleship. Each player has five ships that they use in the game. The game is run by Dogbeard, a pirate pug character in Webkinz World. Each game had a grid in which players use to place their ships. Players can choose to place their own ships or have the computer place their ships for them. Each player gets five ships ranging in sizes from smallest (takes up two squares of grid space) to largest (takes up five squares of grid space). http://www.webkinzinsider.com/wiki/File:BathtubBattlesGame.pngAfter each player has placed their ships, the game begins. Players take turns shooting cannonballs onto the grid to try and hit another player's ship. Neither players can see their opponent's board so they must use strategy to figure out where to aim their cannon. The goal of the game is to sink all five of your opponent's ships while keeping the majority of your own ships upright. There are six different types of "cannons" in the game: *'Cannon' - The default cannon used in the game. The cannonballs fired from this cannon take up one square of grid space. *'Flare Cannon' - This cannon is used to reveal your opponent's ship location. It counts for one square of grid space but can be used to reveal the entire length of a ship if a direct hit ensues. When your opponent sinks your 2 space boat you will no longer be able to use this cannon. *'Big Shot Cannon' - This cannon can be used to fire at four squares of grid space at once. When your opponent sinks your 3 space boat you will no longer be able to use this cannon. *'Firework Cannon' - This cannon takes up five squares of grid space but fires in an 'X' pattern. When your opponent sinks your 3 space boat you will no longer be able to use this cannon. *'Parrot Scout' - Though not really a cannon, the parrot scout can be used to "see" where an enemy's ships are located. It takes up nine squares of grid space but causes no damage if a direct hit ensues. When your opponent sinks your 4 space boat you will no longer be able to use this cannon. *'Buckshot Cannon' - This cannon scans an area of twenty-five squares of grid space, but fires the cannonballs randomly. When your opponent sinks your 5 space boat you will no longer be able to use this cannon. Out of all of these cannons, the basic Cannon is the cannon that can be summoned whenever necessary. The other cannons need to be "charged" in order to be used. Some cannons take quicker to charge than others depending on how useful the cannon is. The cannons charge as the game progresses. The total prize money for the game is 80 KinzCash in the Tournament Arena. However, in one player games, it is 40 KinzCash. By following a few simple rules, you can maximize your chances of winning Dogbeard's Bathtub Battle against your opponent! Category:Games